At the Farmhouse
by Donatellosgirl36
Summary: Bound V1N24, After the destruction of the lair, the family takes some time to recover while they search for a new home. This is a series of one and two-shots placed within the Bound series just after The Recreant. There will be laughter, tears, fights and surprises along the way. Ratings may vary from T to M.
1. A Simple Question - Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own, just adore….

 **A Simple Question - Part 1**

Summary: Mikey's son, Kaz is growing up. He wants to ask his girlfriend a simple question. Why is it so difficult? Lots of humor, frustration, and angst.

A/N: Sorry, guys there isn't a lot of the brothers in this one. It's mainly centered around Kaz and Ona and their relationship. Family/character listing is on my profile.

* * *

"So, are you really gonna do this?" Yoshi watched his cousin pull on his orange and white checkered shirt.

Kaz shot him a look in the mirror as he buttoned up the front. "Yes, I am."

"Why?"

The twenty-three-year-old glared at him. " _Why?_ What a stupid question. You know why."

Yoshi smirked. "What if she says no?"

Kaz paled and Yoshi chuckled. "I was just kiddin'. She's crazy about you, bro. She won't say no."

But Kaz was slightly off kilter now. What if she did say no? What would he do? He couldn't imagine living without her now. What if she freaked and decided to leave? He shook his head, swallowing hard. _She wouldn't do that... Would she?_

"Okay, that's enough." Yoshi'd been watching him and climbed off his bed to cross the room. "Just chill out, Kazzey. You love the girl and she loves you. She's put up with you this long. Now get movin' or she'll be ready before you."

Kaz gave his cousin a grateful smile. "Thanks, Yoshi." The younger turtle waved him off and headed downstairs. Kaz sighed and picked up his leather jacket and helmet from the bed, along with the holo-band. He'd talked his uncle into letting him borrow it for the night, but he'd had to swear to bring it back in one piece. He patted his pocket absently, before heading downstairs himself.

Ona still wasn't ready, so he stepped to screen door of the farmhouse to gaze out at the stars. It was a beautiful night, just perfect for a bike ride. Soft footsteps on the stairs made him turn and he felt his heart skip a beat. Ona was dressed in a pair of black leather pants with a sparkly white spaghetti strapped top that fit her like a glove. Every luscious curve could be seen.

Ona watched Kaz's blue eyes slowly travel up her body. She couldn't help the slight pink that tinted her cheeks. He looked like he might start drooling any minute. She giggled when his eyes met hers, they were so full of wonder. Kaz felt like his tongue had gone numb. "You…uh…wow… uh…you're so…." Her giggle increased at his stutter. Kaz was usually a pretty smooth talker and seeing him stumbling over words was just too good.

He blushed, swallowed and tried again. "Wow, you've never worn that outfit before."

She smiled as he came to the foot of the stairs. "Do you like it? It's new." Most of her clothes had gotten ruined when the lair had been destroyed.

He smiled. "Yeah, but you might want to take it off." Her eyebrows rose and he rushed to correct himself. "Uh, I mean, you might get cold in that top."

Her smile broadened. "I'll have my jacket and I'll have you to keep me warm."

"You got that right." He grinned and she went to take the last two steps off the stairs. But her boot slipped and she fell forward. Kaz caught her, her arms falling around his neck. He chuckled. "I know you look like an angel, but let's not try to fly, okay?"

She chuckled and smacked him on the arm playfully. "Hey!" He smirked as he started to lower her to her feet. But found her arms still tight around his neck as she pulled him down into a soft kiss. "Thanks." Her eyes sparkled with love.

His smile was genuine and heartfelt. "I'll always be here to catch you when you fall."

Someone cleared their throat and the two jumped. They turned to see Mikey grinning at them. "So, where're you going?"

"Just into town to a movie." Kaz didn't mention he had other plans besides the movie.

"Do you have some cash?" Mikey started to reach for his wallet.

"I've got enough." Kaz started for the door. He really didn't want to do the twenty question thing right now. "And don't worry, I've got a holo."

"Really, Donnie let you take it?" Kaz held it up so his father could see it on his wrist. "Well, okay. Be careful. You have your cell, right?"

Kaz rolled his eyes as he helped Ona on with her jacket. "Yes, Dad, and we will." He grabbed Ona's hand and hurried out the door and down the steps.

"What's the rush?" She asked as she was half dragged across the lawn.

"I just don't want to be stopped again. If Uncle Raph catches us, we'll be interrogated all night." Kaz pulled on his own jacket and swung his leg over his bike.

Ona laughed as she climbed on behind him. "He's not that bad."

"No, Uncle Leo is worse." He was just glad that Leo stayed in the city with Jamie most of the time right now, helping her run her music shop. But he still had a habit of showing up out of nowhere at times.

Ona wrapped her arms around him as he started down the long drive. Her warm body pressed against his shell sent a familiar thrill through his body. They'd started really dating only a month or so after he'd been stabbed. They'd started out just being friendly, but it had quickly turned into more. That was nearly three years ago now and it seemed that although they spent a lot of time together, they were never really alone together. They'd lived by snatching little private moments here and there. But here at the farmhouse it was different. There was more space and thus more privacy. They'd laid on the roof looking at stars, snuggled and made out in the barn, and had little strolls down to the small pond. And every moment he was alone with her made him crave more.

Kaz made sure to turn on the holo as they entered town. In this small farming community, he probably already stuck out like a sore thumb on his motorcycle. He didn't want to give the locals something else to stare at. Most of the businesses were lined up along one main road and that included the movie theater. There was already a small line formed at the box office as he pulled into a parking spot near the front. The line, which consisted of mostly teenagers, turned to ogle the flashy orange and silver bike.

He couldn't help but smirk when Ona climbed off and the boys in line, admired her. Pulling off his helmet, he hung it one of the handlebars and did the same with Ona's. When he climbed off, she caught his hand and fingered the holo. "I wish we didn't have to use this thing."

He smiled. "I know, but I'd rather not have the villagers chase me with pitchforks tonight. I only like to do that on Tuesdays."

She snickered. "Come on, goofball." She tugged at his hand and he obeyed. They slipped into line, just as a car full of young men pulled up. Neither noticed the group until they were right behind them as they were wrapped up in talking about the movie they'd come to see.

"Hi, there. I haven't seen you around here before." They turned to see one of the guys looking down at Ona and completely ignoring the fact that Kaz had an arm wrapped around her. "Do you live around here?"

Ona moved to Kaz's other side, as far away from the guy as she could get. She didn't answer him, instead clinging a little tighter to Kaz. "We're staying at a friend's place. Not that at it's any of your business." The turtle replied coolly.

The guy finally glanced at Kaz but his gaze quickly returned to Ona. "What's the matter? Are you shy? You don't have to be, I don't bite." The three guys behind him laughed. "What's your name?"

Ona somehow managed to bury herself deeper into Kaz's side and he frowned as he felt her tremble. She hadn't ever been very trusting of humans and, in particular, males since her forced memory loss. He glared at the human, making her so afraid. "Back off. She doesn't want to talk to you."

The guy glared back. "Who says? You?" His eyes slipped back to Ona. "What do you say you drop this pretty boy for a real man?"

Kaz couldn't suppress the growl that left him, clenching his fist at his side. He measured his opponent with a skilled eye. He could easily take all four of these pathetic humans. They might be big, but he was skilled. But Ona gripped his shirt. "No, Kazzey!" The line had moved and she tugged at his arm. "Come on, let's just get our tickets."

Kaz held the other man's gaze for a moment before the guy smirked. "Better listen to your girl, pretty boy."

Kaz snorted and turned his back on them, pulling Ona close again as he paid for the tickets. As they stepped inside, he realized that because this small theater only had two screens there was a fifty percent chance the creep would be in the same movie. Sighing, he decided to ignore the guy. "Let's get some popcorn, candy, and drinks." He smiled down at Ona and she slowly returned it as they joined another line at the concession stand. He was not going to let this ruin his night. Tonight was going to be special and he was going to make sure of that.

They got their snacks and found a place in the rather crowded theater. They had just begun to enjoy the movie when there was a bit of shuffling behind them. Kaz groaned inwardly, having a feeling he knew what or rather who it was. Less than a minute later something cold and sticky was dumped on him. He came out of his chair to turn and scowl at the man from earlier.

The guy grinned as he said, "Sorry, fella my friend here bumped me."

Kaz narrowed his eyes. "Oh, I bet he did."

Someone higher up, hissed. "Hey, mister. You're in the way."

Ona stood, gathering their jackets and snacks. "It's okay." She grabbed Kaz's hand and pulled him out into the lobby. He was seething and she knew it. "Hey, don't let him get to you. Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Glancing around, she spotted the family bathroom. She pulled him quickly inside and locked the door behind them.

Kaz grumbled as he pulled off the soaked button down shirt, while Ona threw away what was left of their popcorn and drinks. The candy hadn't been opened yet so it was still salvageable and Kaz had already eaten most of the popcorn so it wasn't too much of a waste. She turned to see that him rinsing the shirt off in the sink. He'd turned off the holo, so he could rinse it off as well. She watched as he used the shirt to wipe himself off. He caught her eyes in the mirror and she smiled.

He snorted. "What?"

She continued to smile as she moved towards him. "Aw, it's not so bad."

Kaz frowned. "What do you mean? I'm covered in soda and my shirt is probably ruined."

Her fingers ran along the edge of his shell and he paused to look down at her. "I like you better shirtless anyways."

"Oh, really?" He smirked as he turned in a flash to pull her against him, kissing her deeply.

She giggled at the mischevious sparkle in his eyes. A sudden knock on the door, made them both jump. "Hello, is there someone in there? I need to change my baby."

They both blushed feverishly for a moment and then Ona cleared her throat. "Be right out." She tucked the candy into her pocket as Kaz rinsed off the holo-band and slipped it back on. He pressed the button and Ona cracked the door open to see a woman with a frown pacing just outside with an infant on her shoulder. Well, this was going to be a bit awkward. Glancing over her shoulder to make sure Kaz was properly disguised, she grabbed his hand again and threw open the door. The woman's jaw hung wide as they dashed past her and out of the building entirely.

Kaz chuckled, using the building for support. "Did you see the look on that woman's face?"

Ona laughed as well. "Yep, I know what was going through her mind."

He looked back at the door they'd come out. "What about the movie?"

She waved a hand with a small smile. "Don't worry about it. To tell the truth, I was more interested in the company than the movie."

He grinned. "Yeah, me too. Hey, let's go get some dinner instead."

Ona's smile grew. "Okay."

Climbing back on the bike, they cruised up and down the strip several times before deciding on a little Italian place with not too much traffic. Taking a small table in the back, they perused the menu. Spotting a small wine list, Kaz did a quick calculation in his head and decided he had enough money for a glass of wine apiece. That might just put his plan back on track and make the evening special after all. The problem was, he wasn't really sure which one to pick. White, red, chardonnay, moscato, riesling? What the heck did all that mean? He rubbed his chin and glanced at Ona, who'd picked up a hard bread stick and was chewing the end like a cute squirrel while reading the menu. He grinned, shaking his head just a little and went back to the wine list. After a few more minutes of trying he gave up and decided on one that sounded cool.

"Have you decided?" A young teenage girl, who was probably younger than Ona, stepped up to the table. At first she didn't seem to pay either much attention as she was glancing at her phone. Then she looked up and her eyes locked on Kaz. She smiled broadly. "Would you like me to recommend something?"

Ona stopped chewing the end of the bread stick and stared at the girl. A sudden possessiveness swept over her. She cleared her throat rather loudly and the girl finally looked at her. "I think I'll have the caesar salad with chicken."

The girl seemed to barely acknowledge her and didn't even write it down on her little pad of paper. She smiled at Kaz again in his human hologram. "I could show you what I like." She leaned forward without much warning and almost brushed against Kaz's arm, which he quickly pulled away. The last thing he needed was for this girl to find out he wasn't human. She pointed at a dish on the menu, oblivious to his sudden unease. "I like this one."

Kaz leaned away from her, blushing while trying to avert his gaze from the breasts that were nearly in his face. "Um, er, the, uh, spaghetti and meatballs will be fine."

The snap of a bread stick made both Kaz and the young girl look at Ona. Kaz was surprised by the sudden fierceness in her eyes. "Thank you, that'll be all." Ona nearly growled.

The girl frowned as she stood back up and instead of addressing Ona, she turned back to Kaz. "Anything else?"

"Uh, actually we'd like two glasses of wine." He glanced back at the menu to make sure he pronounced it correctly. "The White Zinfandel."

Now the girl was frowning in truth. "I'm not allowed to serve alcohol, but I'll have my manger bring you some." With that she turned and walked away, never have written down a single thing they'd ordered.

Ona glared after her. _The nerve of some girls! She doesn't even know him!_

"Ona?" Kaz's hand landed on top of hers and she realized she was crushing the bread stick in her hands. She lifted her eyes to meet his brilliant blue and her heart skipped a beat at the concern in them. "You okay, babe?"

She let the crumbled stick fall to the table and took his hand, feeling her agitation melt away. "Yeah, let's just try to enjoy ourselves."

An older man approached their table. "You were interested in our wine, sir?"

Kaz didn't release Ona's hand. "Yes, the White Zinfandel. Just two glasses."

The older man smiled. "That's a fine choice. May I see your ID please?"

Kaz flinched. "My ID?"

The man nodded absently as he wrote down the wine choice. "Yes, your ID."

Kaz frowned. He hadn't counted on that, but this was his first time ordering any kind of alcoholic beverage. Neither he nor Ona had any sort of identification and certainly nothing that would say he was old enough for that sort of thing. "I'm twenty-three." He tried, using his most charming smile.

The manager looked up at him now. "I'm sure you are, but I still need to see your ID. We have a strict policy about underage drinking."

"Uh, I'm sorry. I forgot mine. Could you make an exception this time?"

The man scowled, closed his little pad and shook his head. "No ID, no wine. Nice try, kid. I've been doing this too long to fall for that one."

Kaz sputtered a bit as the man walked away. He sighed, dropping his face into his free hand. This was just not his night. Ona's small hands wrapped around his large one, pulling it away from his face. He looked up at her despondently. She smiled warmly. "Hey, we don't need any wine anyways. I think we can both agree you're silly enough without it."

A slow smile crept across his lips, his eyes sparkling at the little tease. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something. Would-"

The waitress reappeared and seeing Ona clutching Kaz's hand in both of hers, she gave him his plate first forcing her to release his hand. The girl winked at him. "I think you'll like it."

"Thanks." Kaz mumbled, still not looking directly at her.

Ona's plate was nearly plopped on the table as the waitress grinned at Kaz. "Let me know if you need anything."

Ona stared down at her salad, which had an obvious lack of chicken. But before she could inform the slutty little waitress, she'd left the table again. She sighed, resigning herself to eating the salad without the addition of meat. She could tell Kaz was already having a bad night. She didn't want to make it worse by causing a scene.

The rest of the meal went pretty good as they continued to tease and flirt across the small table. When they were done the waitress brought over the check. Ona noticed the second slip of paper just beneath the actual bill. Before Kaz could make a move for it, she flipped both over. Her mouth hung open for a split second at the sight of the telephone number scribbled on the smaller paper. Her jaw clenched as she snatched it and rose to her feet. She was going to put that little girl in her place!

* * *

A/N: Uh, oh! Firecrackers come in small packages, and I think one is about to explode! Review please!


	2. A Simple Question - Part 2

**A Simple Question - Part 2**

A/N: You guys are so lucky, you get another one back to back. Let the torturing begin! Mahahahaha

* * *

"Babe, wait!" Kaz dropped a few dollars on the table and hurried after Ona. He caught up just as she found the girl taking another couple's order. He'd never seen Ona so fired up before. This was going to be bad if he didn't intervene quickly.

Ona was in the girl's face. "Now you listen here you little slut! If you ever try to hit on him or lay a hand on him again, I'm gonna-"

"Okay, that's enough." Kaz said as calmly as possible, while wrapping an arm around Ona's little waist to pull her away from the teen.

The waitress looked like she was about to pee her pants. Apparently, she'd never been confronted in such a way, not expecting the meek looking girl with a round face to be quite so volatile. But Ona'd been living with a clan of stubborn, hyper-active, assertive ninjas for nearly three years. She wasn't about to let this little brat think she could get away with flirting with her Kaz right in front of her. Ona struggled in Kaz's grip but only for a moment, because she knew there was no way of getting out. That didn't mean she wasn't still furious though. "If I ever get my hands on you-"

"Is there a problem here?" The manager appeared, folding his arms across his chest with an accusing look.

Kaz waved a hand, grinning sheepishly. "Uh, no. We were just leaving. Come on, babe." He turned her towards the door. Ona continued to shoot the teenage interloper death glares, even as she was ushered out of the restaurant. Once outside, Kaz sighed. "Well, that's one restaurant we won't be going back to."

Ona frowned, guilt and anger fighting each other. "I'm sorry, but did you see what she did!"

He sighed again. "Yes, I saw." He stroked a hand through her hair. "But, babe, I'm not going home with anyone but you. You know that."

She huffed. "I know, but that still doesn't give her the right to act like that."

Kaz ran a hand across his head. Tonight was turning out to be such a disaster. It was like the universe was conspiring against him or something. He tried to think over his situation and strategize like his Uncle Leo had taught him. Who was his enemy? Everyone but Ona. How do you remove your enemy? Well, he couldn't get rid of all the annoying humans in town. But he could get them out of town. "Why don't we head back. Maybe we could take a walk down to the pond."

Ona was still a bit miffed, but she nodded. It wasn't Kaz's fault after all. She climbed on the bike behind him and they headed back to the farm, both a bit disappointed in one of their only evenings out and alone. The rumble of the bike was soothing and the physical contact of Ona's arms wrapped tightly around him was comforting. So, by the time they turned down the long drive both were feeling a bit better. Kaz didn't pull all the way up to the house, which was lit up like a Christmas tree and buzzing with its usual amount of commotion, instead he pulled to a stop along the drive.

"You ready?"

Ona climbed off and smiled at him as he hung their helmets on the handlebars again. "I'm sorry for flipping out earlier."

He shook his head with a smirk. "I kind of liked it."

They both grinned as he took her hand and led her into the trees, meeting up with the worn path that went down to the pond. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "I'm sorry about tonight, nothing has gone right so far."

She leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked. "It wasn't that bad. After all, I did get to spend it with you."

He chuckled lightly and pulled to a stop beside a large tree on the path. His eyes glowed as he met hers. "Really?"

His tone was so sincere that she flinched. "Of course, I'd do anything as long as it was with you." She smiled brightly. "Even go through tonight again."

He smiled as well, though it was much more tender. Pulling her against him, he dug his fingers into her hair. "So would I." His words danced across her lips, a moment before they latched onto hers.

She felt the familiar fire race through her body. Oh, how she craved his touch – the feel of his large fingers in her hair, the press of his wide mouth, the caress of his large tongue on hers, the way he pressed her against him like she was the world, the tingling in her legs….Wait, not tingling, stinging, biting, itching! She broke the kiss.

He gazed down at her. "Ona, I love you and I…" He frowned as she pulled away and started swatting and scratching and…. "What are you doing?"

"Something's biting me!" She twirled in place trying to get away.

Kaz frowned. "Huh?" He looked down and discovered they'd stopped right on top of a large ant pile. "Ants!" There were thousands of the buggers, crawling all over both of them.

"Ow!" Ona squirmed, not really sure what to do and how to rid herself of the hordes of biting pests.

He quickly understood her dilemma as he was being bitten as well. They'd made the things mad all right. He tried to brush them off but there were way too many. Something sparkled in his peripheral. The pond! An idea struck him and without warning his scooped up Ona and dashed for the water. She gave a small cry as the splashed into the pond. The water did seem to remove most of the attackers, but Ona was still squirming. "They're still on me! They're still biting!"

Kaz realized with a jolt that they were inside their clothes. "Take your clothes off!" He immediately started stripping, yanking off his jacket and fumbling awkwardly for his boots in the water. As he started to remove his pants, he paused to see an astonished look on his love's face.

Her eyes were round. He wanted her to do what! Kaz blushed a little. "They are inside your clothes, babe. You gotta take them off." He turned his back as he worked his pants off and tossed them to join his jacket, which was mostly dry.

There was a splash in the water behind him. "Kazzey, help." Ona whined. He turned to find her trying to pull her own ankle-high boots off, but she kept going under. He couldn't help the little chuckle as he steadied her and pulled one boot off then the other. She shimmed out of the leather pants which were sticking to her now and aggravating her uninvited guest into biting her more. He threw them to the bank next to his own. The sparkly white top, which wasn't white anymore, landed on the bank with her jacket as well.

Ona was the one now blushing in only her bra and panties. Neither of which could be seen in the dark water. She swam away from him and he frowned. "What are you doing now?"

"Just stay there for a minute." She removed her garments and swished them around in the water to make sure they were clear of the invaders before donning them again. He watched her both curiously and protectively until she swam back. She blushed again as she approached him. "Okay, all better now."

Kaz sighed and turned away to trudge up the bank with a heavy sigh. Ona frowned as she followed him out. Why did he look so heartbroken? "Kaz? What's wrong?"

He didn't look at her, his eyes downcast. "I'm sorry. I wanted tonight to be special and all it's been is one disaster after another. First that cretin at the movies, then that stupid waitress and now this." He sighed. "I just wanted to ask you something. It shouldn't be this hard."

Still frowning, she turned his face to look down at her, ignoring the fact that her undergarments were white and now very see-through. Kaz turned three shades of red, but she didn't seem to notice. "What do you want to ask me, Kazzey? You know you can ask me anything."

She smiled, her dark eyes somehow glowing in the darkness, and his heart melted. "I just wanted to…." A sudden clap of thunder and flash of lightening proceeded the unexpected opening of the skies. He glared up accusingly at the storm clouds. "Seriously? You're going to do this now? Like you haven't done enough!"

"Hey." Ona cupped his face, drawing his attention back to her. Those dark eyes were filled with love and concern. "It's okay."

His breath caught at her beauty, standing there in the rain, big eyes searching his, gentle hands on his face. He loved her more in that moment than he could ever find the words to express. Then she shivered and he realized how cold the rain was. Stepping back, he snatched his jacket from the ground and gave it a good shake. It was mostly dry and after a few good pops, he was fairly certain ant-free. Draping it over her head, he searched for a nearby tree to give them shelter. He made sure to check the ground for ant beds before settling them against the trunk. There'd be no point in trying to get back while it was raining this hard.

She snuggled into his side, seeking both comfort and shelter. His arms wrapped tightly around her as he let out a heavy sigh. She shifted to look at him. He wore that heartbroken expression again. "What did you want to ask me, Kazzey?"

He shook his head with another sigh. "Never mind. I think if I try again, we might have an earthquake."

Ona sat up so fast she nearly knocked him in the jaw. "No, Kazzey. If you have something to say, then I want to know what it is."

He stared at her for a long moment, before getting up to go rummage through their clothes. She watched him, the rain bouncing off his shell and slender frame as he knelt beside their things. Just a few moments later he returned. The only thing she could figure he was doing was checking to be sure his bike keys were still his pants. "Did you find your keys?"

He blinked at her as he settled back beside her. "Huh? My keys? Yeah, they're still there. But that wasn't what I was looking for."

Ona was completely confused now. "Oh?" Her eyebrows rose questioningly.

He chuckled, then his amused expression softened to one of adoration as he reached out to stroke her cheek. "You know how you said you'd do anything as long as it was with me?" She gave a little nod, not sure where he was going with this. "Well, there is something I want us to do together. But only if you want to." He watched her for another long moment and then looked around them expectantly.

She frowned. "What are you looking for?"

"I'm just making sure that we aren't going to be attacked by giant squirrels or have a meteor fall on us or something."

She snorted, giving his plastron a playful slap. "Kaz!"

He laughed a little and grinned. "Marry me, Ona? Stay with me forever and ever." She opened her mouth to tell him that was not a funny joke, when he produced the little box that he'd carried around all night. The gold ring with the small stone sparkled in the flashes of lightening. But it didn't matter its size, she knew how hard he had to work for it. He'd had to scrimp and scrape and save every penny for it. He would never come out an asked for that kind of money from his family. Not that they wouldn't have given it to him, but because he would have wanted to do it on his own.

Tears slipped down her cheeks a moment before she tackled him. He fell back on the ground with a little grunt as she laid across his plastron, scattering kisses over his face. He chuckled. "You didn't answer my question."

She rose up just enough to smirk at him. "Oh, yes, oh, yes! Of course, I'll marry you! I love you so much!"

Her mouth met his in a heated kiss that left him breathless. "I love you too." He panted.

And so there beneath a tree in the middle of rainstorm while Ona was still half naked, shivering from the cold, he slipped the ring onto her finger. Pulling her into his lap, he tried to shelter her trembling body from the wind. Her breath brushed his jaw. "Tomorrow, Kaz?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Can we do it tomorrow?"

He felt his heart skip a beat and he smiled even though no one saw it. "Yeah, we can do it tomorrow."

Not long after the rain finally fizzled out. The others would have said it was just a simple late summer shower, but Kaz would remember it a lot differently. He'd remember it as the first moment in the rest of his life.

"Kaz?"

"Yeah."

"You know all my clothes are wet, right?"

"Yeah." How could he not? Her body was soft and warm in his arms, and her was skin like velvet against his. Nope, he definitely hadn't missed that.

"Well, I can't go back to the house half naked."

Okay, now that he had missed. He was not about to take his now fiancé back to the farmhouse without clothes. "It's okay. I'll just run in and get you something. Will that be alright?"

"Yeah."

He regretfully moved her from his lap to gather their discarded clothes from the bank, which seemed for the most part to be devoid of ants. Bundling everything up under one arm, he returned to her. "Ready?" She nodded and stood to follow him down the path. It only took a few feet for him to realize that this was not going to work. Ona was barefoot and she kept whimpering as she stepped on rocks and twigs and briers. Smiling slightly, he knelt in front of her presenting his shell. "Come on. Climb on."

She hesitated only a heartbeat before doing as he prompted. Her arms draped around his neck and her legs clamped against the sides of his shell. He shivered when she nuzzled him. For a long time, they traveled in silence, until they were nearly to the barn. "Kaz?" Her breath tickled his neck.

"Hm?"

"Have we done this before?"

He almost stumbled. "W-what?"

"Have you carried me like this before?"

Oh, shell! Was she starting to remember? "Uh, no. Why do you ask?"

She sighed, nuzzling against him again. "I don't know. It just seemed familiar. But maybe I just like it."

He gave a small strained chuckle. "Yeah, maybe. I know I do." He hoped with everything he was that _that_ really was all it was and nothing more. They reached the back of the barn and he lowered her feet to the ground. Turning, he smiled at the sight of her wrapped in his large jacket that nearly swallowed her. "Wait here. I'll be right back." Using all his ninja stealth, he crept around the side of the barn and up to the back of the house. Voices made him pause. His father and Raph and Don were on the back porch, bantering as usual. He looked up at the window of the room Ona was sharing with K-three, Mira and Katsu. It overlooked the porch, which in normal circumstances would have been rather helpful but with the three older ninjas sitting on the porch below, it was a near impossible stunt to pull off. If he leapt up there, he'd alert them for sure. Groaning inwardly, he made for the front of the house, ducking when he heard his mother and Sarah enter the kitchen. He dropped to the ground, avoiding the window just above his head. He decided he'd better make this fast. The longer he hung out the more likelihood he'd be spotted by one of his family. He edged to the front and made sure no one was on the porch before pushing off the ground with powerful legs.

He managed to dodge the two shadows, just before landing on them. "Shell, Kaz! What're you tryin' to do! Scare us to death!" Yoshi growled glaring at his older cousin. Next to him, Shinta blinked big blue-gray eyes.

Well, that had worked like a charm. In trying to avoid his family, he'd almost landed right on them. He glanced back at the barn, but Ona was still out of sight. "Um, sorry Yoshi. I need to get something from the room."

Yoshi's eyes narrowed. "Where are all your clothes and gear? And where's Ona? I never saw you two pull up."

Kaz darted for the open window, ignoring the questions altogether. He let out a slightly relieved breath when Yoshi didn't try to follow him. He was certain he would get the third degree later, but he needed to get Ona's clothes now. He crept out of the room and slowly cracked open the other bedroom door. To his utter astonishment, it was empty except for the sleeping Katsu. One more quick glance around and he slipped inside. Trying desperately to not wake the little guy, Kaz grabbed a pair of shorts and a shirt from a neatly folded pile. He had to admit that Ona was a lot more organized than he was. He almost forgot to get some underwear and snatched a pair from a box she was using as a makeshift dresser, just as he heard voices in the hall. K-three and Mira were coming to check on Katsu. Kaz's mind blanked for a moment, panic gripping him. He did not want them to find him standing in their room holding Ona's clothes. And he especially didn't want K-three to find him here holding Ona's underwear.

He scrambled for the window and slipped out it just before the door opened. He sat on the roof above the window and held his breath. _Dang! That was close!_ He waited another few moments, making certain he wasn't heard or seen before he slowly crept to the edge and jumped down. He made a soft thud when he landed and didn't wait for the inevitable reaction before he hurried off towards the barn.

"What was that?" Donnie asked, moving to the side of the house.

"I didn't hear anything." Mikey chirped.

Raph moved to stand beside Don and scan the yard. "Yoshi!"

"Yeah?" Came a distant voice from the front of the house.

"Did you just see anythin'?" Raph questioned his son.

"Just Kaz. I don't know what that goofball is up to." Yoshi replied with a tinge of amusement in his voice.

Mikey's brow furrowed. "Kaz? When did he get back?"

The object of their discussion, careened around the back of the barn so fast he nearly collided with Ona. She gave a sharp gasp, but he caught her before she fell backwards. "Sorry." He blushed, handing her the clothes. "Uh, here."

She took them with a smile and then raised a brow at him. "Shouldn't you…like keep watch or something?"

He gave a small chuckle and turned his back on her to look around the side of the barn. Was that movement beside the house? Oh, no! They'd noticed him after all. Five figures moved in his direction. Although he couldn't see them clearly, he knew each of them by the way they moved. "Um, you might want to hurry up."

"I'm trying." Ona grumbled behind him. She had the bottom half of her covered properly, but she'd found with a bit of annoyance that Kaz hadn't brought her a bra. Either he hadn't found one or hadn't thought to grab one. Or maybe he had done it on purpose, a little voice that sounded like him teased inside her head. She preferred that it was one of the former. It wasn't likely he'd done it on purpose.

"Ona…" Kaz warned as the others drew closer. But it was too late, he'd been spotted. He didn't chance a glance back instead he stepped out and approached the group. "Hey, what are you guys doing over here?" He asked nonchalantly, as if they were coming to visit his new pad or something.

Five pairs of eyes watched him with curiosity and a bit of suspicion. "We were gonna ask you that?" Raph folded his arms.

If Yoshi'd been in his place, he probably could have lied his way out of it. He was pretty good at holding a straight face. But Kaz had never developed the trait. He tended to be way too honest at times. Now, however, he wished he'd tried to learn. "Um…uh…we…uh…that is I was…uh…"

Ona suddenly appeared beside with a bright smile and fully dressed, but barefoot. "Oh, hey. Have you guys come to watch the fireflies with us?" She threw a thumb over her shoulder in the direction she'd come.

"Fireflies?" Don echoed. They were out here watching fireflies?

She nodded, her eyes bright. "They're all over out here."

Mikey wasn't entirely convinced. He eyed his son. "Where's your bike?"

Kaz pointed further up the drive. "I parked up that way a bit, so we could walk."

Mikey frowned but Don chuckled. "And you guys thought something had happened." He turned to leave with another chuckle.

"Well, actually something did happen." Everyone looked at Ona who wore a wide smile. Kaz felt himself stiffen, but her next word nearly made him fall over with relief. "This." She lifted her hand and the little stone sparkled even in the dim moonlight that was now drifting down through the trees.

Mikey's eyes went wide, bouncing between his son and the girl. "Really?" Ona nodded enthusiastically and he swept her up in a bear hug while she giggled and then wrapped an arm around his son, pulling him into the embrace. "I'm so happy!"

Don was laughing hard, leaning against the barn to keep himself upright. Raph snorted, the edge of his mouth twitching up. "Took you long enough."

Yoshi dragged a hand down his face. "That's what you forgot in the room? You really are a moron."

Shinta was grinning. "Alright! Dad's going to be so mad he missed this!"

"Hey, let's call him!" Mikey chirped with the couple still in his arms. And before they could protest they were being dragged back to the house, where the girls were already starting to huddle on the porch. Yoshi and Shinta followed after Mikey, while Raph and Don trailed behind them at a bit slower pace.

Raph shot his brother a bemused look. "You think we're gonna have another little runt runnin' around here soon?"

Donnie grinned. "Maybe, bro. Let's just hope it isn't another Mikey."

Raph laughed this time. "Yep, two is enough."

* * *

A/N: I know I'm not great at humor. But I tried to make it realistic. I hope you liked it. Review please... And just a bit of warning, the next one is kind of spooky and sad and sweet all at once.


	3. Eyes Wide Open

A/N: A little warning. You might want a box of tissue...just sayin'.

 **Eyes Wide Open**

Summary: Shinta is beginning to develop a hidden trait passed down from his mother. Some soft bittersweet moments between youth and adulthood.

* * *

Shinta closed his eyes and tried to center himself, searching for that peaceful place within his mind. Meditation had always come easy to him and surprisingly enough even more so than his father. But today it was extremely elusive. That probably had something to do with his family sharing such tight quarters. He sat cross-legged on the floor of their shared bedroom. It was only currently occupied by him and Yoshi, as Kaz and Ona had taken a tent to go have some quality time alone as newlyweds. They weren't far, only camped out down by the pond which everyone was dutifully avoiding.

Shinta sighed when there was a crash downstairs and Raph's voice filtered up to him with amusement. "Great swan dive K-three. You gonna try out for the ballet next?"

Well, meditating in the house was probably not the brightest idea after all. He opened his eyes to look out the window and then at the clock. It was already past midnight, but in a house full of nocturnal ninjas it wasn't unusual for everyone to be up this late. The family was as wide-awake as if it was in the middle of the day. Climbing to his feet, he sauntered downstairs and shook his head at the bookshelf that had been knocked over. K-three was knelt on the floor cleaning up the mess, Sarah beside him helping. Across the room, Donnie grinned with Katsu settled in his lap. The tot was rubbing his eyes, obviously woken up suddenly by the noise. Mira stood behind Donnie shaking her head in something akin to amusement or maybe it was bewilderment. Raph and Yoshi were squabbling over the remote while Cat sat between them with a dazed look in her eyes. She was still recovering and the painkillers tended to make her drowsy. No one had told her about the lair yet or the garage, knowing how devastating the news would be.

Mikey and Kala stood in the doorway of the kitchen each with a bowl of popcorn. He was the first to notice Shinta standing in the other door and gazing around the room. "Hey, Shinta, aren't you usually meditating about now?"

Everyone turned to look at Shinta now, who frowned a little. "Well, I was trying. But it's too noisy in here. I think I'll try in the yard for a while."

It was Raph's turn to frown. "Okay, but don't get too far away and remember to steer clear of the pond. Leo'd kill me, if you found out the birds and the bees by way of Kaz." Shinta made a face of disgust, not bothering to tell his uncle that he already knew about the birds and the bees. He was a teenager after all.

Mikey shot his brother a glare that had absolutely no effect on him, before turning his attention back to his young nephew. "You need any company?"

Shinta smiled and shook his head. "No, I won't go far." With that he turned and headed out the back door. He stood on the porch for a long time trying to decide exactly where he should attempt to meditate. Somewhere far enough away that he couldn't hear his rambunctious family, but close enough to still see the light from the porch. The tree line across from him drew his attention, seemingly to beckon him. And so without further thought, he crossed the yard to the tree line. After just a few more paces inside, he stopped realizing where he was.

The white plank of wood with the familiar words carved into it loomed out of the darkness and beside it the small bonsai tree continued to grow. It had been some time since he'd visited this place, the grave of the woman – his mother – that he'd never met. He'd seen his father slip out here several times over the past four weeks since they'd became homeless sort of speak. Settling down in the grass, he didn't have to wonder what still drew him to this place. Leo still loved Amaya, that was a very evident every time her name was mentioned or something reminded him of her. And Shinta knew that at times he reminded him of her as well. Usually it was when he did or said something that was a bit unexpected, then he'd see his father's eyes widened a fraction and pain dance behind them. He'd noticed the look a few years ago and it had disturbed him to a point that he tried to make a conscious effort not to do those things.

He sighed, trying to drive that image of his father out of his mind. He closed his eyes and tried once more to center himself. But now all he could think of was his father and Jamie, and how much he missed them. He missed meditating with his father and talking with his adoptive mother. He missed the hugs and teases and silent loving gestures. He missed that sparkle of pride in his father's eye when he performed a new move almost effortlessly. _Concentrate Shinta._ Taking a deep breath, he tried again. And again he failed. This was becoming very frustrating.

The wind swirled around him, brushing against his cheek like soft fingers. _Peace_ , a gentle voice spoke in his mind. He was confused momentarily, because he'd never heard this voice before. It was soft with a heavy Japanese accent. _Shinta_ , the voice spoke again.

His eyes snapped open and he stared about the dark clearing, wondering if there was someone out there with him? But how would they have known his name? And how would they have seen him in the darkness? There was no moon and he was not moving. After another moment of staring about himself, he decided that maybe it was his imagination and closed his eyes to try once more to center himself.

"Do not be afraid." This time the voice had spoken aloud and he jumped to his feet, spinning around in a circle, eyes searching every shadow.

"Who are you? Where are you? How do you know my name?"

The wind whispered past his ears again. "I am here, but I do not wish to frighten you, watashi no musuko."

His eyes widened in a mixture of surprise and fright. "W-what did you just call me?"

His eyes widened even more as right before them a form shimmered, too bright in the moonless night. He shielded his eyes for an instant and then blinked to adjust them to the ethereal being for him. A woman stood there, long dark hair and blue-gray eyes, smaller and far more delicate than Jamie. He knew her, though his logical mind tried to fight the recognition. Because this could not be real. It was not possible. Because if it was, it meant his mother was standing before him, pale and as beautiful as the moon itself. "My son, for that is what you are." Her eyes shimmered and he wondered if a disembodied spirit cry. "Yes," she answered him. "For I have wept many times when I have seen you or your father hurt." She looked down at her hands with great sadness. "My heart weeps also to hold you, for I have never been able to."

Shinta opened and closed his mouth several times before sound would escape him. When it did only a single word came out. "Mother."

Amaya lifted her head with a small smile, that in some strange way reminded him of Jamie. "Yes, my son, my sweet, sweet son." She reached for him and he did not draw away, allowing her fingers to brush his cheek. But it felt like nothing more than a soft cool breeze. She frowned, still not able to hold him. She pulled her hand back the sadness returning to her eyes.

"Why…. Why are you here, mother?" His voice sounded small and weak even to himself.

She frowned and looked away. "Because your eyes have opened and you will beginning to see the world as I had. You must learn to use it wisely or it will overwhelm you. And I am the only one that can teach you."

"What about Mira?" Shinta asked. It wasn't meant as a slight to her, but he was still trying to understand what was going on.

"Mira…." Amaya smiled with fondness as if suddenly dosed in hundreds of memories. "She is….different. She cannot help you in this. Only I can." She looked at him with pleading eyes. "If you will let me."

Shinta stared at her for a long time, unsure of what to say or do. She was a ghost, a wandering soul. By all accounts he should fear her, run away, try to convince himself that she was a figment of his imagination. But he couldn't. Not now, not ever. She was his mother. Someone he had never dreamed possibly meeting, let alone speak to and learn from. Suddenly her image flickered and he felt a jolt of fear raced through him. "Mother! What's happening?"

"Peace, my son. It is alright. It simply takes a lot of my strength to speak to you as such. Using a visual form is draining. I must rest now and regain my strength." Blue-gray held blue-gray for a long moment. "I know of your loss and I know that you will be here for some time. I will always be here. So, if you choose to let me teach you, I will be waiting." Her eyes shimmered again with the phantom tears. "And if you don't, know that I love you and that I have always loved you." Her form flickered one last time and went out.

The sudden darkness that surrounded him was suffocating and frightening all at once. "Mother? Mother!" But she did not reappear. He couldn't hide the sudden desperation in his voice. "I love you too!" Then his voice dropped, trembling ever so slightly. "And I'll come back tomorrow night. I promise."

 _I will be waiting._

Shinta crept back into the house unnoticed and glided exhaustively into his bed. Pulling the covers up to his chin, he shivered and not because he was cold. His mind swirled with what he'd seen and heard. Things that were impossible. Things that if they had happened anywhere else he would have questioned them. But here was their ultimate sanctuary, here they were safe and unknown. There was no one for miles in any direction. He shut his eyes, clutching the blanket to him. _Dad, I miss you…._

The next day, Shinta went numbly through their daily training, feeling somewhat like a zombie as he ate his breakfast and then went to find a quiet place to sit. He didn't want to meditate. He wasn't sure what would happen. But he did want to be alone. No, that wasn't true either. He just didn't want to be with anyone living. He wanted to see her again so desperately that his heart ached. Was this what his father felt? He'd only been with her a few moments and yet the pain was tremendous. His father had now been without her for nearly fifteen years, the pain he must be feeling was unfathomable.

Yet, in recent years he'd seen his father smile and laugh. And he realized that this was because of Jamie. Only she had brought that joy into his life. Only she had been able to wade through the pain and anguish to see what truly lie beneath. Shinta had to smile at that. It was just another reason to admire her and to love her. He had to wonder what his mother thought of Jamie. Did she approve of her? Was she happy that his father had found someone to love? Or was she jealous, because Jamie could be with him in a way she no longer could?

He shook his head dispelling the thoughts as someone shouted lunch was ready. The rest of the day dragged by at it entirely to slow pace. But he knew he had to wait at least until dark before venturing back to the graveside and to his mother. When at last it came, he tried to extract himself from the family without drawing too much attention. He was nothing more than a shadow as he moved across the yard into the trees.

After checking his surroundings several times, he ventured his whisper into the wind. "Mother? Are you here?" _What a stupid question. Of course she's here, she's always here._

There was a soft chuckle inside his head followed by the voice that he was already beginning to love. _Yes, I am here, my child._

"Can I see you?" He sounded like a small child, hope brimming his words.

The wind swirled and she formed slowly in front of him. He noted that it was a lot slower than the night before. She was likely still weak from that first encounter. But she smiled at him nonetheless. "I enjoy seeing you this way as well."

"I know this tires you out. I won't make you hold it for long. I just…wanted to see you again."

Her expression softened at his simple plea and he could almost feel her desire to hold him. "I know."

He settled into the grass in a meditative pose. "Uh, you were trying to tell me something last night. You said you wanted to teach me. I'm ready to learn."

She smiled slightly and settled soundlessly into the grass beside him. "You have developed your spiritual eyes. You will begin to see things that others cannot."

"Like you?"

She gave a tiny nod. "Yes, but also not like me. You will be able to see into the soul, see when it is in pain, or under attack. You will be able to tell when others speak truth or lies. And you will also be able to see the dark ones, the demons. That is the reason I am here. Once they know you can see them, they will come after you. You must learn to protect yourself and the ones you love." She glanced towards the house and Shinta felt his stomach roll. Was his family in danger? Was his father? She put up her hands in a soothing gestor. "Calm yourself, I will let no harm come to you here. My body which contains spiritual powers has rested here for many a year and that power has seeped into the earth. No demon will ever set foot here. It is as one might say, holy ground."

A slow and terrible understanding took him. They were safe here, but when he went home they would not be. He would have to protect them. He needed to learn. Setting his jaw, he gave a firm nod. "I'm ready."

Over the next two weeks Shinta floated through the daylight hours, always waiting for the dark when he could slip away and have hours of conversation with his mother. Most of the time she did not appear before him, only spoke to him through his mind. Showing him visions of her past, teaching him in a way that she wouldn't have been able to do was she alive. And he absorbed every detail, every word, and also touches of her emotions. The first time he'd felt her love for his father, his breath had caught and his heart had skipped a beat. She had loved him completely and thoroughly with every part of her being. Shinta'd wanted to cry at the incredible loneliness she now felt without him. But her words had been soft inside his mind, a loving caress. _Oh, my darling child, do not weep for every single moment was sweeter than the one before. I bear no regrets. For him I would do it thousand times over._

That night when he crawled into the bed, he'd cried himself to sleep unashamed of the tear drops reflecting in the moonlight. The next morning, he awoke to find himself wrapped in Yoshi's strong arms. He must've thought his young cousin was having nightmares or was troubled by something else, and slipped into the bed with him to comfort him as he'd done many years ago. Unwilling to wake him, Shinta relaxed into him, relishing the physical contact and comfort. When the older turtle had finally woken, Shinta had given him a quiet thank you but nothing more was said of it. The day went by as it had all the other days and Shinta waited for nightfall.

Raph watched Shinta spring off the porch and dart to into the woods. Frowning, he pressed the speed dial on his phone and lifted it to his ear. A familiar voice answered. "Hey, Raph. Is everything okay?" Well, of course that was going to be Leo's initial reaction, it was already late.

Raph tried to keep his voice steady. "Well, no, not really."

"What's wrong?" Leo sounded far more alert now.

"Well, nothing's _wrong_ wrong. It's Shinta. He's not hurt or anything, but I think he's having a rough time. I think you should head up here."

There was silence for a few heartbeats and Raph could almost hear the wheels turning in his brother's head. He was weighing what Raph had said with his own intuition. "I'm on my way."

In the distance Raph could hear Jamie say, "We're on our way."

"Okay, we'll be waiting on you." Raph sighed as he hung up the phone. He'd hated calling his brother so late, because he knew that he'd immediately come when any one of them needed him, and in particular Shinta. But some part of him had hoped that his nephew would come to him during the day and tell him what was bothering him, and so he'd waited. Instead of Shinta though, Yoshi had come to him telling him of the soft sobs he'd heard during the night. It had only confirmed Raph's suspicions that something was off about the young ninja. Knowing that Shinta was a lot like Leo in that he didn't like to come out and say if something was bothering him, he'd gone for his endgame. He'd called Leo.

Shinta concentrated on the lesson being taught as he concentrated on all lessons, but he could feel his mother's tiredness. Her spirit waned. _Are you okay, mother?_

 _I am alright for now, Shinta. But I will need rest soon. My energy weakens with each day._

 _Because of me? Because you're teaching me?_

Her soul wrapped around his, warming him to the core. _That is of no consequence. You have learned much. I am so very proud of you._

A sudden horrible realization rushed over him. _After this… I won't be able to see you again, will I?_

The silence in his head was nearly deafening. And then came the quiet reply. _No._

It nearly shattered him. _Will I at least be able to speak to you?_

 _I do not know, my child. It took most of your lifetime to store the energy that I have used over the last two weeks. Perhaps someday, many years from now we will be able to speak again._

"Shinta! Shinta, are you out here!"

 _Leonardo!_

Shinta cringed at both the external and internal shout. He opened his eyes to find his mother sitting on the grass beside him in her glowing form. Alarmed, he opened his mouth to rebuke her and tell her she was using too much of her energy to hold that form. But he never got the opportunity as his father and Jamie appeared on the well-worn path.

Leo looked around the area and then at his son sitting cross-legged in the grass beside the grave. He felt the familiar tug at his heart at the sight of the marker and bonsai tree. He cleared his throat. "Shinta, what are you doing out here?" Although they always came to show respect at the graveside when they returned to the farmhouse, his son had never shown an interest in coming here of his own volition.

"Um, meditating." Shinta watched in amazement as Amaya stood and walked straight up to his father. She caressed his cheek much as she had done Shinta's and Leo closed his eyes, drawing in a deep breath. Shinta realized then that his father had been able to sense her all this time. Every time he closed his eyes and that peaceful expression had crossed his face, it had been because of her. _He can't see you?_

Amaya drew away her hand from Leo to turn and face her son. "No, only you can see and hear me."

Leo pressed a hand against his cheek where Amaya's had rested a moment before. "Meditating? You've been out here all night meditating? That's a bit much, even for me."

Shinta wasn't really paying attention to his father as Amaya had begun to move between him and Jamie. He stiffened only slightly, wondering what his mother might do. Even if she was weakening, and more ethereal then corporeal, she was still a miko with enough power to give Jamie a real fright at the least. But Amaya merely smiled at the other woman, brushing her fingers lightly across the light brown and gray locks of her hair. Shinta could feel his mother's gratitude and even love for his yobo. An idea struck him and without thinking he spoke at aloud. "Energy sharing."

Leo and Jamie blinked at him blankly. It was Amaya that replied. "No, my son. That would drain you far too much. I could never do such a thing. I could never harm you like that."

Shinta came to his feet and Leo watched him as his son's eyes followed something he couldn't see. "No, it wouldn't. Besides, I could just sleep it off."

Jamie's gaze grew worried. "Shinta, honey, I think you should come with us and go to bed. A good night's sleep will do you some good."

"She's right. You are very tired. I have no one to blame except myself. I've kept you up late many nights now." Amaya said with a touch of humor.

Shinta narrowed his eyes at his mother. "Don't agree with her. And that's not funny."

"Shinta…" Both women said at the same time.

The young turtle put up his hands. "Okay, that was weird."

Leo gave his son a critical look. "Shinta, you haven't been eating any of those mushrooms that grow around here, have you? I know Donnie's told you which ones not to eat."

Shinta gave his father incredulous look, while his mother started to laugh. He put his hands on his hips. "That is so not funny." But Leo was still looking at him expectantly. Shinta sighed. "Okay, now you have to do it, otherwise he'll think I'm high all night. He might even get Uncle Donnie to drug test me."

Amaya continued to laugh, but she took pity on her son. "Very well, but you will be very tired afterwards. Do you promise to go straight to bed?"

Leo had started to pick up on the fact that his son seemed to be having an entirely different conversation. "Who are you talking to?"

Again Shinta ignored him in favor of his mother. "I promise." Nodding, she stepped forward and took his hand in one of her otherworldly ones. She'd showed him how to do this, how to share his energy with another being. In the lesson it had been two humans, not a turtle and a ghost, but the concept was the same. So when he felt the sudden tug on his spirit and energy, he expected it and gave it to her without hesitation.

Leo took a step towards his son only to be stopped dead in his tracks as a bright light suddenly appeared in front of him. He and Jamie both blinked into the brightness, trying to clear their vision. Shinta still stood before them, but beside him was a young woman with bright blue-gray eyes. Leo's knees instantly buckled beneath, his mouth hanging open. Jamie watched in amazement as the two regarded each other.

And then Amaya spoke, causing tears to trickle down Leo's cheeks. "Leonardo, my husband, my love. I have missed you."

Leo's voice was choked when it came out. "I've missed you too."

She smiled softly, sensing his tumultuous emotions. "You are wondering why I am here. I came for our son."

Leo was on his feet, obviously taking the comment the wrong way. "What!"

Her smile was patient. "To teach him. Leonardo, he has my sight. They will know. He will come for him." Her eyes shimmered again with the phantom tears. "You must protect him."

Leo's eyes narrowed, the tears gone and hatred filling them. "I will not let that demon anywhere near him."

She shook her head sadly. "You will never see him coming." She turned her gaze to Shinta. "Only he will."

Leo's fist clenched and unclenched at his side. "Than what can I do?"

"Just continue to listen. I will do what I can. You have heard me before. You both have." Amaya smiled at Jamie, who wasn't sure what to do. So she just stood stock still and mouth wide.

She finally got her mouth to work and rasped out the question. "What do you mean?"

Amaya's smile grew. "How do you think you found that little pond in the first place?"

Leo stared at her in shock. "You set us up?" He was a little taken aback by the idea that his former wife had set him up with his new wife. But then again if she hadn't, they might have lost Shinta that night.

Amaya's smile wavered as if reading his thoughts. She wanted to reach for him, to hold him but that would be impossible. Shinta, however, did move up a few steps so she was literally within arm's reach of Leo. "You only received a slight nudge from me. Your heart was so trouble, my love. I had to do something and I saw her strength. I knew she would be a good match for you." Amaya's gaze shifted again to Jamie. "And she has proved herself many times." Amaya bowed, a gesture of respect. "And to you, I would like to say my thanks for both my son and my beloved. You have given so graciously and you continue to do so without a second thought. And for that you will have my eternal gratitude."

Beside her Shinta swayed a bit and Leo instinctively reached out to grab his shoulder and steady him. "Shinta?" Leo's eyes flicked to Amaya, questioningly.

"He is unharmed, only tired. I have used all of my strength and now draw on his. But that too I must release lest he suffer."

Leo stared at her with long buried emotions brimming in his eyes. "Amaya…"

She smiled softly. "I know. As do I." Her eyes fell again to Shinta. "I must say my farewell for now. I do not know if we will ever be able to speak like this again. I will continue to watch over you from the other side. And I will gather my strength. Perhaps one day we will speak again, and if not here…"

"…then there." Leo finished for her.

She nodded and released Shinta's hand, almost instantly beginning to disappear. "Tell them that I love them."

And with that she was gone, fading into the night as if she had never been there. The darkness was nearly overwhelming and Leo clutched Shinta close to him, both supporting and sheltering him.

"Leo?" The shadow of Jamie reached out for him and he pulled her against him just as tight.

"Let's get Shinta to bed. It's been a long night." Leo didn't feel like talking just yet, wasn't sure that he could. His mind kept rolling around the impossible mixing with the possible. The three brothers were the only ones still awake when they entered the house, but none of them attempted to speak to the tired looking trio. The three stumbled up the stairs and into the room that Shinta and Yoshi had been sharing. Yoshi had tactfully abandoned his bed for the couch. And so after helping Shinta into his own bed, Leo sat heavily on the other.

Jamie said nothing as she sat beside him, pulling him down into an intimate embrace. Leo buried his face into her shoulder and neck, and it wasn't long before they were both soaked with tears. But still she said nothing, not even shushing him. She had no words for him, could only imagine how he was feeling – to have seen his dead spouse of nearly fifteen years – to have spoken to her and know his child had as well. Gradually the silent sobs subsided, the trembling of his shoulders slowed, and his breath evened out. He was exhausted, emotionally and physically drained. She urged him to lay down in the single bed and as she did, she realized that there really wasn't enough room for her as well. But when she started to pull away he gripped her tightly, pulling her down against him. "Stay."

The soft plea was heart wrenching and nothing in the world would have kept her from complying. She squeezed in beside him, holding him as tight as she could, and praying that when the sun rose the pain would lessen and they would grow closer for it, accept it, and make it part of themselves. Turn the pain into strength. Because she had a feeling they were going to need it.

* * *

A/N: -sniffle,sniffle- Told ya. And for those of you waiting for a Leo fic. It's on its way. I'm still working the bugs out but it is coming. Just hold on a little longer. Review, if you're not too busy crying...


	4. Bittersweet Truths

**Bittersweet Truths**

Summary: Raphael comforts Cat as she learns the truth about what happened with the lair and garage.

* * *

Cat stared at Raph and he squirmed. The whole time they'd been telling her what had happened to the lair and garage, she'd just stared at him. No one else, only him. Finally, he sighed, unable to hold the unnerving gaze any longer. "Listen, darlin', we just didn't want to upset you so soon after your hospital stay."

Leo sat forward on the couch, leaning his elbows on his knees. "We wanted you to get stronger before we told you."

"And we've intended to tell you all along." Don pointed out. "But aneurysms can be tricky. It's believed stress and high blood pressure are main factors in them."

Cat looked up at Kala. "So, that's how you got that concussion?" Kala gave a little nod and Cat dropped her gaze to her lap. "I need some air."

She wiggled through the small crowd and out the back door, Raph only a few paces behind her. Mikey caught his arm as Cat stepped out the back door. "Give her a minute, bro. It was a shock to us too at first."

Raph pulled away from his brother and stepped to the screen door, but he didn't go out. He just watched as Cat hugged herself and stared blankly out into the yard.

Cat trembled. She felt numb and hurt at the same time. Why had she been so insistent? Why couldn't she have just left well enough alone? But she had to keep pressing until someone finally told her the truth. And the truth did nothing but hollow her out. She felt the sting of tears at the back of her eyes. She'd lost another home. She'd lost her business, the lifeblood of their family. How would they survive now? Her customers were loyal, but they weren't going to drive to North Hampton to get their bikes fixed. It hurt so bad to know this time it was truly and completely gone. Everything she'd built – they'd built - was gone.

She shuddered and large hands wrapped around her shoulders. She turned, burying her face in Raph's chest. _Not everything is gone._ She reminded herself. She still had Raphael and Yoshi. And everyone had lived, a truly miraculous feat considering the odds. Things could be replaced. Garages and homes could be rebuilt. But nothing could take the place of a life.

Raph's arms wrapped around her tightly. She wanted to be mad at him. She wanted to yell and throw things and hunt down that punk of a Neutrino. But she could do none of that. All she could do was sob into her spouse's plastron and cling to him as if the world was falling apart around them. He rested his cheek against her head. "I know it hurts, darlin'." And she knew he spoke the truth. He was hurting just as much as she was. He tilted her head back so he could look her in the eyes. His thumbs gently brushed away the streaming tears. "I'm right here. We're gonna get through this. You hear me? We're gonna do this together."

"I'm not so sure I can." She confessed. "I've started over twice now. I don't think I can manage a third. I'm tired, Raph." She rested her head against his plastron again. "So very, very tired."

He stroked her hair gently, his fingers brushing the shorter patch on one side. "Then rest, darlin'. You don't have to do anything. Let them do it." She opened her eyes to look at the five turtles sparring in the yard, the largest of which was her own son. The five young turtles glistened with sweat, obviously having been training for several hours. Leo made sure that they continued to practice their ninja skills, despite no true dojo and their current situation. And although K-three wasn't a ninja, he still fought beside them and lead them, so he trained along with them as well. It was a strange and oddly soothing sight to watch them spar, like nothing had changed. It was a sort of grounding point continuing a routine long established.

Raph felt his petite wife calm, though her grip on him did not lessen. Cat didn't cling like this unless she was worried, scared or hurt. Which he supposed all three might be the case here. All he knew was that he needed to comfort her. Or maybe it was better to distract her, remind her that they were all still alive and life would go on no matter what. He turned his head to look at his little brother standing inside the door. "Hey, Mikey, what do you say to a picnic?"

Mikey's eyes lit up. "A picnic sounds great, bro. Where at?"

"How about down at the pond. I'm sure would could all use some cooling off right now."

Mikey grinned. "I'll get the basket ready!"

"We're going to go ahead. We'll meet you down there." Raph turned Cat to the end of the porch and they stepped out into the yard. Cat was silent as he led them along the familiar path to the pond. Neither noticed, Yoshi extract himself from the match to watch them disappear into the trees and then exchange a worried look with his uncle through the screen door.

Raph remained quiet as well, settling them in a sunny patch beside the water. Cat had yet to release him, but her tears had stopped. They sat for a long time in companionable silence. Raph was never good at words and Cat was out of them. Both enjoyed the sun on their skin and the warmth it filled them with.

At last Cat spoke. "So, what did you do about the garage?"

"I had the owners pick up their bikes and told them we had some vandals break in. I said I didn't know when we'd reopen." Raph wasn't sure they'd ever get to that point again either.

"Do you think that we can reopen? I know we can't where we were, but maybe…."

"Yeah, maybe. But that will depend if Donnie can reconstruct some more holo-projectors. Most of them were destroyed in the lair. We only have the two right now. And you can't run the place by yourself anymore." He looked down at the top of her head and knew the next statement was going to set her off, but it had to be said. "And I don't think I want you workin' in the garage anymore."

"What?" She sat back and stared at him for a long moment. Her eyes narrowed and he braced himself for the fight. "Raphael, if I want to work in the garage I will and that is that. You are not going to-"

He grasped her shoulders. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to take care of you." His voice dropped. "I've nearly lost you twice. I won't do it again. I….I can't." Unshed tears sparkled in the morning sun. "Don't you understand? It scares me to death to think of losing you!"

She rose up on her knees, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I do understand. I nearly lost you too this time." His arms shook as they curled around her. "But I can't stop living Raph. Me and you we're people of action. I can't sit around, it's just not me."

"I'm not askin' you to stop livin', darlin'. I'm just askin' you to take it easy. Let us carry the load." She leaned back to look at him and he stroked her cheek. "You can still work on bikes if you want, but let K-three and Yoshi run the place. Do it because you want to, not because you have to."

She gave a little nod and curled into the crook of his neck. "That's assuming we even have a place."

He sighed, squeezing her. "Don't you worry about that. Leo and Don will take care of it. We'll get a new place, you'll see. And if we can't have another garage, we'll find a new way to live. We always have and we always will." He felt her head bob slightly against his neck in agreement. After a moment he shifted them, so she was sitting in his lap, her head still cradled in his neck. He kissed her brow and stroked her hair. His fingers brushed the spot of hair that was just starting to grow again and he shuddered inwardly. They had both come so close to death this time. His enemy had been one he could see and fight, but hers had been a deadly assassin, sneaking and swift, threatening to steal away his beloved forever.

"I had a dream about you while I was unconscious." Raph almost jumped at Cat's voice. She'd been so still, that he'd thought she was asleep.

"Really? What was it about?" He nuzzled into her hair.

"We were in bed together."

He smirked. "Havin' naught dreams about me while you're unconscious, darlin'?"

She chuckled. "No, it wasn't like that. Well, it might have been like that, but it didn't get that far." Raph's brow furrowed, but he remained quiet as she continued. "It felt so real. We were kissing and you said I smelled good and you asked me what you smelled like."

"And you said mine." He finished, his heart pounding loudly. Cat sat up and he met her emerald eyes. "I'll always be yours, darlin'. I love you."

"We had the same dream. How-"

He captured her lips in a passionate kiss that sent her reeling. The power and love behind it made her eyes sting with tears. Somehow they ended up on the ground, his body looming over hers. It didn't matter anymore how it had happened, but it had been a gift – a very precious gift – that had given them both strength. She whimpered a bit when he broke the kiss, her hands coming up to pull him back down to her. "Raph…" She pleaded.

He chuckled softly as he lowered his mouth to her ear. "Later," he rumbled. "Someone's coming." She groaned, but allowed him to pull her up into a sitting position beside him, only moments before the large group led by Yoshi and Kaz appeared on the path. Raph chuckled again as she cuddled into his side, the scent of her arousal still tickling his nose. He knew the others might smell it as well, but she was his mate and they'd all come to accept these sort of things over the years.

Yoshi frowned as he set the cooler down he and Kaz had been carrying. He approached his parents slowly, squatting down beside them. "You okay, Mom?"

She smiled at the concern and love in her child's eyes. "I'll be alright. It's just going to take some time to wrap my head around it." She patted his cheek warmly. "I promise."

He nodded, though the frown didn't leave his lips nor the concern his eyes. He and Raph exchanged a look before he stood and returned to everyone milling around with blankets and food. After things were mostly arranged, a small wrestling match ensued in which Yoshi and Shinta dragged Kaz into the pond all the while his bride laughing at him.

Jamie was the closest to the water and was soaked by the incredible splash. With something between a squeal and a laugh, she dropped the sundress she'd been wearing over her swimsuit and dashed into the water after her step-son. Shinta laughed, trying to get away. Leo shook his head at them, but a small smile pulled at his lips. Next to him, Kala was telling Mikey not to eat all the cookies and Mira was trying to get Katsu to eat before he went swimming.

Donatello and Sarah approached Cat and Raph. She knelt down and offered Cat a piece of clothing. Her smile was soft. "Want to go swimming like old times. I know it's not our pond but…"

Cat smiled weakly, taking the swimsuit. "Yeah, I think I'd like that." And she realized as she looked around that she was home. The lair might be gone, but it was just a place. Home was with her family, who loved her. Things really were going to be okay.

* * *

A/N: So no reviews for a while... T_T... I'm considering making the next real fic, my last for the series...


	5. Midnight Rendezvous

A/N: I think I may have confused everyone. I do not intend to stop mid story or relent on my next Leo fic as was promised. I will be writing a number 25, but I will be treating it as a series finale. And no I am not stopping altogether. I have some ideas for some fics up my sleeve that are not related to the Bound series. My only problem is deciding which universe to place them in 80s, 03, or 12.

 **Midnight Rendezvous**

Summary: Don is overworked and Sarah is feeling a little neglected, but she knows how to fix that.

Warning: This chapter contains sexual content and thus is **rated M**. Mature discretion is advised. If you don't want to read this one skip to the next chapter.

* * *

Donnie set the holo-projector down he'd been working on and leaned back, stretching. It was only the third one he'd worked on. Technology had advanced in the past decade by leaps and bounds and the parts were a lot better. Smaller microchips, cameras, and relays existed now compared to when he'd first made the box like projectors many years ago. These would be cleaner looking and waterproof, more like the bands K-three had brought. But he hadn't made them into bands. As ninjas their wrists were often targets to begin with. So, he'd designed them to connect to their belts.

But he had a problem. There just wasn't enough to construct more. He'd have to make a run to a junkyard or better yet a computer recycling station in the city. Because way out here, he'd be lucky to find one computer with the chips and processers he needed. He turned to observe his makeshift lab with a frown. This was the smallest of the bedrooms. It only had one bed, which was crammed against the wall where he and his wife slept. The rest of the less than five square feet remaining was a mishmash of his tools and boxes of what had survived the lair and the tiny desk he now sat at.

He rubbed his tired eyes and glanced at the clock. _Hm, that's strange._ It was already late and Sarah had not come in and demanded he sleep. He tested the bond and realized she wasn't in the house. She wasn't terribly far away, but she wasn't close either. A tinge of his concern danced across the bond, only to be answered by a mischievous spark. He smiled as he latched onto the emotion and it blossomed. So, she was up to something. Curiosity too much, he rose and followed the sensation outside. He was surprised just how far she'd gone as he walked through the trees. His worry got the better of him and he picked up his pace, but she sent him a wave of calm, reassuring him that she was fine. As he drew closer to her location, he could feel the anticipation bubbling up inside her.

He grinned when he finally spotted her sitting on a blanket beside a little stream nestled beneath a small cluster of trees. She looked up at him with a smile. "It sure took you a while to notice I was gone." She teased. She knew when he was wrapped up in a project how single minded he could get.

Settling on the blanket beside her, he could feel something else bubbling to the surface. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Waiting for you." Her coy smile matched the rush of desire he felt from her.

He frowned. "My love, all you had to do was ask." But he knew that wasn't exactly true right now. Fifteen of them tucked into such a small space meant privacy was fleeting and a moment of intimacy was nearly impossible.

She shook her head. "No, I couldn't. You would have wanted to wait." She said simply and shifted to straddle his hips. His body hardened instantly at the contact and she pressed him back against the blanket. "And I didn't want to wait."

Her desire swirled through his body, mixing with his own, until it was beating like a drum in his ears. He began to sweat as she leaned down to kiss him, the smell of her arousal washing over him. She was right to draw him all the way out here. He knew he was going to lose control. He wondered briefly just how long it had been since they'd last made love so uninhibited.

"Sarah…." He groaned softly as she pulled away to remove her shirt. Fire raced through his body as her fingers danced across his plastron to be followed by her mouth. He reached behind her to unsnap the bra. It tumbled from each shoulder and she tossed it aside, allowing her nipples to brush against his chest. He gasped as the sensation was received on his end of the bond, sending tingles through his body.

She sat back allowing him to cup her breasts and squeeze them in that way that made her eyes roll back and a moan escape her lips. He leaned up capturing one of the round mounds in his mouth. Her hands caressed his head and slipped the mask from it. He smiled at the action, even while playing with her nipple. His mate couldn't stand his mask on when they made love. She always said she wanted to see him, not the ninja, just him. It made his heart swell with love.

Her hot fingers danced across his neck and shoulders as he kissed his way to the other breast. He couldn't leave her uneven. Every beautiful inch had to be given the same attention. She moaned and rolled her hips. He gasped releasing her breast for his lips. Panting, he rolled them over and began removing the remains of her clothes with feverish hands. She giggled at his eagerness and captured his bottom lip when he shot her pout. She nibbled and he groaned, his lower body relaxing. His long thick tail slid from his shell and his manhood stood at attention.

He shifted them only slightly and sheathed himself in her. She gasped, throwing her head back with a cry of pleasure. He let one out of his own, pressing deeper as her pleasure and his bounced between them. Maybe it was the heat of the summer or the cool moon or the sound of her heartbeat in the silence surrounding them, but he was completely lost in the moment. His body stilled, unable to move, wanting only to stay just like this forever. Such intimate contact only served to strengthen their connection and it was exhilarating.

Her love washed over him familiar and warm. He blinked his eyes to see her staring into his. It was these moments that it felt most like they were one being of one mind and one body. It was like they could read each other's thoughts and they held the gaze brown to brown in the moonlight. And then they moved, hands and lips caressing the right places, sending them to the edge of heaven and returning to earth only to do so over and over again. She cried his name to the silent stars and he gasped and moaned under her touch. After thirty-five years they had learned every place that sent shockwaves through the other's body and each one was shared by the other. The bond pulsed and hummed in rhythm as if it were a living thing, wrapping around them, devouring them. Until at last a joint cry of ecstasy ripped through the night.

Don draped himself across his mate, sweat dripping from his entire body. She stroked his cheeks, kissing him while he finished pulsing inside her. "You are so amazing." He whispered running kisses down her neck and shoulder.

Midnight Rendezvous

She held him tightly, unwilling to let him pull out of her yet. She was enjoying simply being part of one another on this physical plan. She rubbed her cheek against his. "You feel so wonderful inside me." She whispered beside his ear, sending waves of pleasure rippling through his body. He moaned softly and slipped a hand beneath them, holding her in place as he flipped them. Now her petite frame was draped across his plastron and Sarah sat back, making him roll his head back with a gasp. She dragged her fingers down his sides, stopping to trace a familiar scar on one side and then continuing their descent.

He could feel her desire growing again by the millisecond. Their eyes met and he smirked. "You are insatiable, my love."

She returned his smirk with one of her own. "Only when you deny me for so long." She leaned back and clutched his tail. He shuddered and she moaned as he hardened inside her. Her eyes blazed with fire when she looked down at him again.

"I know." He whispered, feeling the slight loneliness behind her words. "That's why I need you to remind me sometimes just how much I'm missing."

She kissed him. "I will always be here to remind you. Now how about we practice some memory exercises right now."

* * *

A/N: My plot for the finale is coming along quite well. I think it is going to be rather epic...


	6. Choices

A/N: This one is rated K.

 **Choices**

Summary: House hunting is such a bother, but sometimes you find that diamond in the ruff.

* * *

Leo stared up at the old building. "I still don't understand, what are we doing here?" The building was an old hotel, probably built around the turn of the century. But unlike most historic structures, this one was dilapidated to a point that it was boarded up and looked like it was barely standing.

"Aw, come on, Leo. Just take a look." April prompted. "You might like it."

Leo looked around the neighborhood. It was rather quiet here, but not overly so. There were enough businesses that it didn't look like the place was dying at least. "I don't know…" He was skeptical but Jamie pulled at his arm.

"Let's take a look before we jump to conclusions."

Leo glanced at Donnie, who was frowning. "It would take a lot of work."

Sarah squeezed his hand. "Yeah, but there are a lot more of us to help with all that work now. It won't just be you and me."

Shinta gazed up at the building. The idea of living above ground hadn't really occurred to him. What would it be like to wake up to the sun every day like he'd been able to do at the farmhouse. A spark of excitement shot through him. "Let's go see!" He jogged forward to the door where April had already stopped to pull out the key.

"This place has been on the market for seven years. The real estate broker nearly begged me to look at it." She explained as the rest caught up with her. She opened the door and coughed as they were assaulted by a storm of dust.

Shinta moved inside, flipping on his flashlight. To their right was a reception desk and to their left was a lounge, where dust covered armchairs sat. Past the reception desk a stairwell climbed to the next floor. The banister was an ornate curving and swirling iron railing. "Wow."

April led the way to a short hall, where she pushed open a door on the left. "Here's the kitchen."

Sarah's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. The room was filled with modern appliances and stainless steel surfaces. She ran her fingers over a prep table. "This place looks like it had an upgrade not too long ago."

April nodded. "Well, they were running this hotel up until ten years ago, so it figures the appliances would be mostly new."

Jamie smiled behind Leo's shoulder and Don caught the look, but he didn't question it as he watched his spouse roam the rather large industrial kitchen. He could feel her excitement at the idea of preparing their large meals in such a room.

"There's still another room on this floor that I want to show you." April grinned as she stepped back into the hall again and pushed open another door at the end. She was very satisfied with the gasps that followed the group's entry. Even Leo looked a bit awestruck. "It's a ballroom. But you guys could use it as a dojo, or use part of it as a dojo and the other part as a dining room." The room was wide and long, matching the length of the hotel.

"This is so cool!" Shinta ran to the other end and looked out the window. But there was an empty lot behind the building, so there wasn't much to see. But the space was great. It really would make an awesome dojo. He ran back. "Can we see upstairs now?"

April and Jamie chuckled, but Leo frowned. "Don't get too excited Shinta. We're just looking."

Jamie squeezed his arm still smiling. "Oh, don't be such a wet blanket."

Shinta laughed, grabbing her hand and pulling her back through the lobby and up the stairs. Leo followed, still frowning. April, Sarah and Donnie also trailed after them. Each of the three floors above had five rooms with their own baths. The rooms weren't furnished, but they were fairly large. Their tour ended on the roof which had easy access.

"So, what do you think Donnie? Do you think we could fix this place up?" Jamie leaned on the roof's ledge looking out over the surrounding buildings.

Donnie rubbed his chin. "It would take a lot of work. The wiring is kind of old and we'd have reconfigure a few spaces. There are a lot of windows, but we could probably put some tint on them or cover them to keep out prying eyes. I haven't gotten a look at the basement, but if the plumbing is okay, I'd say it's definitely doable. Especially, if I have some help."

"You know we'll all pitch in, Don." Leo reminded him. Then he shook his head. "But I still don't know why we are looking at this place. It's not like we can afford it."

"Yes it is." Jamie said softly and he looked down at her.

"What are you talking about?"

She shifted a little nervously. "Don't be mad, but I sort of sold the place in Texas."

Leo's jaw dropped. "You did what?"

"Well, it wasn't like I was going back to live there and Randy has a girl in Oklahoma now. He and I talked it over and we decided to sell." She took his hands. "That plus the money I still had saved from when dad died should be enough."

April chuckled. "As desperate as they are to sell this place, I'd say you'll probably have some left over."

Leo cupped Jamie's cheek. "You really shouldn't have done that. It's been in your family for a hundred years."

She placed her hand over his. "Who cares? You're my family now – all of you. And if I can continue to keep us safe and together, I will."

Leo swept her into his arms, kissing her so passionately that the others looked away. Don smiled to himself. Leo had relaxed as he'd gotten older. He wasn't as formal or as restrained with his show of affection. And in a way it made Don happy to see him so uninhibited. He looked around the roof. "You know I could probably put some solar panels up here to help offset the cost of electricity."

Sarah frowned. "Yeah, but what about the rest of the bills? What about Cat and the garage?"

"Well, that's the bad part I suppose." April pointed to the empty lot that was grown over. "The lot comes with this place, but we'd have to build a new place. That is if she still wants to have one." April recalled how depressed Cat had sounded when she'd last spoke to her a few weeks ago.

Don gave a small nod. "I think she will, but I also think it'll be too much for her to handle right now."

"We could do most of it for her." Leo joined them with Jamie still held tight to his side.

"I was also thinking, maybe I could move the music shop into the lobby area somehow. That would save us on costs too." Jamie spoke up, her hand resting on Leo's chest.

Shinta looked at each of them and grinned. "So, does this mean we've found a new home?"

"Yes." Leo looked down at Jamie, gratitude and admiration sparkling in his blue eyes. "Thanks to loving and generous hearts, we do."

"Yay!" Shinta did a backflip landing on the roof's ledge, making the girls laugh. "So, when do we move in?"

Leo sighed, but a smile tugged at his mouth. "It's still going to be a while. It'll take time to buy the place and then we'll need to do some work before moving in."

"We'll have to set up the security system and a few other things first, but we can work on the inside once that's all set." Don assured his exuberant nephew.

"And the place could definitely use a good cleaning." Sarah hugged herself. "I don't think I've ever seen so many spiders in all my life. I hate spiders."

Donnie chuckled, pulling her close. "I'm sure Raph is going to be just as thrilled as you are to deal with them."

They laughed and Leo smiled. "I guess we'd better do something about them before Raph gets here or he won't set foot in the place."

* * *

A/N: I am SO with Raph on this. **_I hate bugs!_** Give me a rat or snake any day, compared to bugs...-shivers- EW, bugs!


	7. Reasons to Celebrate

Rated K

 **Reasons to Celebrate**

Summary: Moving in and moving on.

* * *

"Hurry up, Yoshi!" Shinta ran past his older cousin into the once hotel, now home. Or at least it was going to be, once it was cleaned up. Yoshi grumbled, carrying at least three times as many boxes as Shinta had. He paused to look up at the building. So this was it? It didn't look like much from the outside. "Yoshi!" Shinta called from the door. He'd been here many times by now, but this was Yoshi's first time.

Kaz paused next to Yoshi with his arms just as full. "Wow, I'm not really sure If I should be scared or impressed."

"Definitely impressed." Ona gave them both a little shove from behind. "Now, come on or we'll be unloading all night."

The three moved up the walk and through the front door. The inside was still in a bit of shambles but was much better than it had been. The bedrooms had been worked on first, reinforcing walls and floors. Which was where Mira and K-three were coming from as they descended the stairs. "Is there much left guys?"

"Nah, maybe another dozen." Kaz replied setting his boxes down.

Mira smiled. "Good, hurry up. Mom said dinner's almost ready and Uncle Leo wants us to eat together."

K-three caught Shinta, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and turned towards the door. "I'll take mister energy here and get the rest."

"Hey!" Shinta protested as K-three gave him a playful nuggie.

Mira grinned, grabbing her two cousins and pulling them to the back. "You guys have got to see the dojo!" She pushed open the doors to the old ball room and stopped to let them take in the sight. The large room was now covered in a layer of mats, except for on the end closest to the kitchen where a large table now stood. They'd cut a door into the wall so food could be carried straight out into the room. At the other end Cat was standing with Raph, staring out the single window at the bones of the future garage jutting up out of the lot next to them. All the other windows along the wall had been taken out and a solid wall constructed. The lower floor could actually be sealed off from the outside by large metal shields they'd installed around the outside. This new lair was going to be a virtual fortress when it was done.

Katsu was rolling around on the mats, giggling. When he spotted his mother, he stopped and ran over to her. She scooped him up, hugging him. "Where are your sofu and sobo?"

"In the kitchen." He pouted. "They wouldn't let me play in there."

Mira nodded. "And you shouldn't. You could get hurt."

"It was more like hurt us." Mikey appeared from the kitchen carrying a tray of food, Kala trailing behind him. They'd banished the little squirt after he'd nearly tripped them several times. A few moments later, Sarah and Don appeared carrying their own trays.

Leo pushed open the door from the hall and smiled at his assembled family. "Look what I found." April appeared behind him with Jamie.

She grinned in greeting. "Hey, everyone! Welcome home!" She carried a brightly wrapped box in her arms.

K-three and Shinta reappeared making the group complete. As they all began to settle around the enormous table, they were each reminded of their last shared meal as one family, which had been many months ago now. It was strangely relieving to hear the familiar clink of plates and murmur of the large family.

Leo stood and everyone turned to look at him. "Before we eat, I think we should all consider just how lucky we are and how much we have to celebrate. Today our little Katsu is turning two and we are moving into our new home." He looked down at Jamie with gratitude and she squeezed his hand. "We are back together again one clan under one roof. And it just shows that we can accomplish anything as long as we work together and continue to protect one another." His gaze shifted to Shinta, remembering Amaya's warning. "Let tomorrow bring what it wants, we'll survive because we are family."

* * *

A/N: So, I realize this one-shot was super short. This is the last one of these too. But I needed to get going on the series finale. I hope Leo's optimism lasts, he's gonna need it...


End file.
